I want you
by AllyBee88
Summary: Ma première fic entièrement dédiée à la relation Rob Pattinson/Kristen Stewart. Ca fait très très très longtemps que je voulais écrire sur "leur histoire" mais je n'avais jamais réussi à l'écrire. La fic sera sous formes d'histoires individuelles.


**Bonjour tout le monde ;)**

**Je me lance, première fic avec Rob et Kristen. Je sais que chacun à plus ou moins son idée de comment est-ce que tout s'est passé entre eux, j'ai le mien aussi et il est forcément différent des vôtres peut être. Cependant je souhaite juste partager mon point de vue, mes idées et j'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

**La fic ne se suivra pas, c'est à dire que j'ai des idées en vrac et je les écrirais quand ça viendra dans ma petite tête.**

**Par ailleurs, je suis en vacances, donc je posterais sans doute bientôt un nouveau chapitre de « Into You ». **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Ally Isabelle**

**31 Mars 2009, Vancouver, Colombie Britannique**

Incroyablement gentil, et attentionné. C'était difficile de rester impassible devant lui. Il était beau, très beau, mais au delà de sa beauté, il y avait cette petite légèreté et ce côté enfantin chez lui qui la faisait sourire. Elle était assise là, dans ce bar, avec toute l'équipe du casting lorsqu'au loin elle reconnut une chevelure brune se rapprocher d'elle, le regard un peu perdu. Kristen baissa les yeux en demandant un verre d'eau au serveur.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir. » souffla Nikki en croisant le regard de Kristen.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors que la jeune femme tenta de crier au dessus de la musique assourdissante. Kristen haussa les épaules.

« J'ai trouvé ça mieux que de rester enfermé dans ma chambre d'hôtel. » dit la jeune femme en tournant la tête sur la scène, écoutant le groupe sur l'estrade.

Nikki hocha la tête, et se tourna vers son amie. « Bon et bien, je venais juste en coup de vent…je repars à Los Angeles, demain. »

Kristen fut quelque peu surprise d'apprendre cette nouvelle maintenant. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Nikki lui adressa un dernier sourire en faisant signe à Rob, debout face à Jackson, de la rejoindre dehors. Kristen soupira doucement, attrapant son Blackberry qui vibrait dans sa poche.

**

Peut être n'aura t-elle pas dû surprendre cette conversation entre eux ? Elle les écoutait discuter alors qu'elle enfila sa veste en cuir et resta cachée derrière la porte. Nikki semblait contrariée. Kristen baissa la tête alors que Nikki finissait de dire au revoir à Rob. Elle s'avança doucement vers la sortie du bar croisant le regard du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard accrocha le sien, intensément. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Tu t'en vas maintenant ? » demanda t-il, déçu.

« Je dois retrouver Michael à l'hôtel. » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je vois. »

Un silence se fit ressentir alors qu'il se rapprocha très doucement d'elle. Tous deux savaient très bien ce qui les tracassaient, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de lui demander des explications, de tenter de comprendre ou pas cette situation totalement absurde. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

« Ecoute…à propos de… » Fit-il rapidement alors qu'elle le stoppa.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Enfin, je veux dire, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. »

« Il n'y a rien à savoir, Kristen. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Nikki et moi. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, et elle s'appuya contre le muret derrière elle.

« Même. Ca ne me regarde pas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi, parce que c'est faux. Les rumeurs sont totalement fausses. Nikki et moi, on s'est peut être vu hier mais on est resté ensemble à peine une heure et elle est rentrée. » Ajouta t-il d'un ton presque agacé, tentant de lui faire comprendre la vérité.

« Rob, s'il te plait. »

« Je sais très bien que tout le monde pense que quelque chose se trame entre Nikki et moi mais…la vérité n'est pas là. »

Kristen passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, le souffle court.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. »

La jeune femme passa devant lui, le frôlant légèrement. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois.

Rob ne la quitta pas des yeux, l'observant grimper dans un taxi. Il soupira longuement. Il ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'il ait une relation avec une fille, il ne voulait surtout pas que Kristen le croie.

C'était surement stupide d'être là, toujours en attente d'une chose qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Au fond de lui, il était convaincu que toute cette histoire avait touchée Kristen de près.

Après cette soirée ci, Rob avait prit définitivement ses distances avec Nikki. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait surement, peut être, intentionnellement donné de faux espoirs à la jeune femme et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre pour aimer une personne dont le cœur est déjà prit.

******

**Donc pour ceux qui ont un peu suivi la presse au alentour de Mars/Avril 2009, une rumeur avait été lancée comme quoi Nikki avait passé la journée, la nuit chez Rob à Vancouver juste après la fameuse sortie avec Michael et Kristen, le 30 Mars. La rumeur s'est avérée fausse évidemment. Comme tout le monde le sait, ou presque, Rob et Nikki étaient assez proches avant, ils sortaient beaucoup ensemble lors d'évènements, concerts etc…et depuis cette fameuse rumeur justement, ils ont définitivement arrêté de se voir. Hasard ou coïncidence, je ne sais pas xD **

**Bref, je voulais juste éclaircir ça, si certaines personnes n'avaient comprit mon idée de départ.**

**Vous avez aimer sinon ?**


End file.
